


Airport Goodbyes

by kryb365



Series: Luke Hemmings [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryb365/pseuds/kryb365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Luke Hemmings Blurb at an airport having to say goodbye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airport Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so if you guys want me to create a different blurb of any of the 1D or 5SOS boys I can do that, whether it's with a different girl or with another member in the band. I can do any scenario, so just comment if you have any requests!x

This was always the hardest part. Not even just being away from him, but knowing he’s leaving and letting him go anyway. Yet I couldn’t tell him how much it hurt me. How much it hurt watching him walk through security and flash my favorite smile that I loved so much, knowing I wouldn’t get to see it in person for another 3 months. That’s all I thought about when Luke was away on tour. His smile, his laugh, his voice. His voice was so hard not to miss. I always thought listening to his CD or skyping or calling would help, and they did, but once we hung up I felt even emptier than before.  
My grip tightened on the wheel, biting my lip as hard as I could to avoid crying. I hated crying- especially in front of Luke. I could see it in his eyes that it always made him feel guilty, even if he didn’t say it. No matter how many times I told him not to feel guilty, I knew he still felt it. “Babe…” Luke sighed, breaking the 20-minute silence. I looked at him, our eyes meeting, saying nothing. I hadn’t said much on the 2-hour drive to the Boston Airport for fear of breaking down and losing it, making Luke feel that much worse. I knew he didn’t want to say anything because he didn’t know what to say to comfort me- he did the same thing to his mom every time he had to leave. I looked away from his gaze, faking a smile, both not wanting to cry and to make sure to keep my eyes on the road. I kept one hand on the wheel as I fiddled with the radio stations with the other, trying to break the silence by playing some music. It wasn’t an awkward silence really, just more of a silence filled with tension, seeing who would break down and cry first. “Babe…” he said again, grabbing my hand and holding it in both of his. The warmth of his muscular hands made me release my grip on the wheel a bit, calming down with his touch. “I’m going to miss you so much.” I said, hearing my voice drop off at the end. Luke began rubbing small circles into my hand with his thumb, repositioning his body in his seat, clearly relieved that I was talking again. “I’m gonna miss you too- so much. I’m going to be calling you all the time so get prepared for me to forget the time change and call you at 3 AM.” He said with a chuckle. “I’m already expected calls at 3 AM don’t worry.” I half joked, looking at Luke and smiling.  
We started talking about lighter topics, like where the first stop on the Where We Are Tour was going to be, and what he did the week before visiting me, when he visited family. All of the boys got 2 weeks off to go visit family and hang out before recording and touring again, so Luke decided to spend a week visiting family and friends in Australia and then spend the second week staying with me and my family in Maine. We hadn’t been dating very long- especially considering he was constantly jetting around and any time he had extra he should spend with his family. We’d only been dating since January when we met at an All Time Low concert in New York. We’d talked the whole night (as I tried not to fangirl), which led to texting all night, which led to skyping all night and then eventually dating and now here we are in April, having to say goodbye for a time frame that’s almost longer than the amount of time we’d been dating for. I know it seems ridiculous- we’d only been together for 4 months and I was freaking out already. But we hadn’t said we loved each other, our relationship wasn’t public, and we were taking things slow. Of course I loved him- at least I think I did. I’d never been in love before and this is what I always imagined it would feel like. I didn’t know how to tell him that though. What if he just thought I was saying it because he was famous? What if he didn’t feel the same way? Things were going so well and I didn’t want to ruin anything- everything was so great.  
Luke’s plane left for LA at 10:45 AM so we got to the airport at around 9:30 AM. Because Luke was Luke, security allowed me to go through the terminal to the final gate so that I could watch him get on his plane. Luckily, the gate was mostly filled with middle-aged businessmen; the furthest thing from fangirls and paparazzi we could get, thank god. I was carrying one of Luke’s duffle bags over my shoulder as he carried another and a backpack, grabbing my hand as he got through security. We sat in two of the chairs in the gate, talking and trying to ignore the inevitable. The rest of the boys as well as the One Direction boys were all coming from their different places and meeting Luke in LA. “Flight 57 to Los Angeles is now boarding.” The loudspeaker barked. The moment I’ve been dreading. I let out a sigh as I stood up with Luke, trying to brace myself for saying goodbye. I hated saying them and I was terrible at them. Come to think of it I was terrible at showing my emotions too. I looked into Luke’s piercing blue eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. I memorized everything. The freckle on his chin, the scruff that tickled my face that he told me he was going to shave off but clearly didn’t, the perfect ski-slope nose, the lips that looked like they were drawn on. I tried to take it all in, wanting to not forget a single thing. With every passing second Luke pulled me in tighter, knowing time was ticking. His overwhelming scent enough to trigger tears, as if they weren’t already flowing. I had my head buried in his chest, just able to hear the slight sound of his heartbeat. He released me slowly, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as his upper lip twitched just slightly; the tell tale sign that something was bothering him- something other than leaving for tour. “What?” I asked, knowing that face all too well. “I uh, I just have something to tell you. I-” he was cut off by the announcer on the loudspeaker. “Final call for all passengers boarding flight 57 to Los Angeles.” I looked back at Luke, who seemed even more stressed than before. “What were you going to say?” I asked, anxious to hear what he wanted to tell me. Something inside of me was praying he would say what I wanted him to say, but the other part knew that that was unlikely. “I’m uh, I’m just going to miss you so much. I’ll call you the second I land.” He pressed his forehead to mine before our lips connected. The kiss seemed urgent, yet passionate, leaving me out of breath when our lips parted ways. “Be safe.” I said, coming out as more of a barely audible whisper as we hugged one final time. “Always am.” He retorted, giving me one last squeeze before letting go. I didn’t even care that I probably looked like a mess right now, the mascara staining my cheeks. He put his thumb to my cheek, trying to stop the flow of tears by quickly wiping them away, one by one.”3 months. That’s it. It’ll go by fast I promise.” He said with a smile. That was the last thing he said before getting on the plane. I wrapped my arms around my own waist, trying to comfort myself as he threw the strap of one of the duffle bags over his shoulder and picked up the handles of the other, walking away, giving one last wave and one last smile before he was out of sight.


End file.
